As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, lowering a contact resistance between a source/drain epitaxial layer and a conductive contact layer including a silicide layer has become one of the important issues. Thus, semiconductor test devices (structures) which can more precisely measure contact resistance have been required.